Bullets
by Mittens Magica
Summary: Kiryu is still recovering from his break up with Yusei, and is now with Crow. But Kiryu seems attached to Yusei even more now. But Yusei is with Jack and doesn't have any interest in Kiryu anymore.
1. Chapter 1

So I actually got around to posting this here. What a wonderful way to start off a chapter, right? With a blowjob. Well, that's a wonderful way to start anything, really. Wait, why am I talking about this.

///////////

"Swallow it."

His words flowed through his ears.

He gripped the sides of the boy's mouth and tipped it up. He put his thumb over the other's mouth and glared down at him. "Do it, Crow." The boy on the floor on his knees was identified as Crow. His eyes shut tight, with his orange eyebrows furrowed. The other man loomed over his, with his hand still holding tightly at the orange haired boy's face.

Crow breathed in through his nose before coughing, a bit of the white fluid drip out past his lips and the pale boy's thumb. "Crow.." He warned, jerking the younger's head back further, causing him to flinch and groan in pain. Crow coughed out more of the precious essence and swallowed hard. The other backed up, letting Crow fall to his back and cough roughly.

"Fuck you, Kiryu!!" He yelled through ragged breathes. "I fucking hate it when you do that!!"

The man, now known as Kiryu, approached him and knelt down. He then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Well I love it."

Crow sighed hard and leaned up. "Yeah yeah.." He smiled softly, looking up at him.

"Yusei could take it, I don't know why you can't."

There he goes again.

"I'm not Yusei." Crow growled, glaring up at him.

Kiryu had gotten out of a long relationship with Crow's best friend, Yusei. They had the stereo typical "true love" romance. Kiryu even promised that he'd marry him one way or another. Possibly when the Satellite would be connected to the main land, but we all knew that that would never happen. So Kiryu and Yusei settled for that "some day promise". Oh yes, they were two peas in a pod. Smiles and laughs. Love and peace. The world was their oyster. Whatever that means. Everything was perfect.

Jack and Crow were happy as well, seeing two boys who had faced hard times, finally be truly happy. Jack didn't seem to care at first, but he would smile at Yusei whenever the bi-haired boy would walk into the room with a big grin. Crow was happy as well. He cared deeply for Yusei and Kiryu, as much as the white haired boy annoyed him sometimes cared for him.

Things ended roughly for them. Kiryu had anger problems. Yusei had put up with him, even when Kiryu struck him. Once Jack saw a bruise on Yusei's face, he knew exactly what happened. Kiryu and him bumped heads, literally too. Jack, to this day, still has not forgiven him. Of course, they made up a few months later. They're still friends, but Jack is still weary of him. As for Crow, he had proceeded to give Kiryu a few bruises of his own. And wouldn't even look at him for months. It took Crow longer to soften up Kiryu. Yusei still took the hits. Yusei seemed like a clingy type. Maybe that was it, but hell, anyone who had been in a long relationship, like there's, wouldn't give up on them without a fight and with the will.

Although, after a long while, he had had enough of it. He broke it off with Kiryu after a year and 5 months. Kiryu was broken. He was out of it. Not eating, not sleeping, not doing anything. The three left had to take on dueling gangs by themselves. But slowed down on it to wait for Kiryu. Crow was there for him, all of the way. He brought him back up, and held him there until he was able to walk on his own two feet. After a while, Crow had developed feelings for Kiryu, but Kiryu was still dead set on winning Yusei back somehow.

A few months later, Yusei had gotten with Jack. Jack was the Crow to Yusei's Kiryu. Jack had brought him Yusei up and held him there until he was able to walk on his own two feet, too. Everything seemed better now. Jack was happy with Yusei, and vice versa. Kiryu was recovering, and Crow was still lingering on his feelings with Kiryu. The duels went on, and the territories were being conquered. Things were back to normal.

Until one night, 4 months ago. Kiryu had caught Crow while he was sleeping. He shook him awake and told him that he needed him in the other room. Crow, being half asleep, just followed him. He eventually fully woke up when he was slammed to the wall and his lips were claimed by Kiryu. Kiryu dragged the boy to the ground and took his innocence.

It was Crow's first time, but he didn't tell Kiryu. Crow thought that Kiryu just wanted a hole to fuck. That's what he was thinking, until it was over and Kiryu was fighting back tears. He said that he wanted to be with Crow, but he was scared that Crow would hurt him like Yusei did. Crow didn't have the heart to say that Kiryu deserved to lose Yusei after beating him up so many times. Crow just held him like many nights before.

A few days later, Crow had Kiryu got together. Kiryu was happy again, and Crow was on top of the world. For a while, Kiryu was able to look at Yusei with Jack, smile and say "I'm happy for you two". He had Crow now, everything was right in his world again. And he never mentioned Yusei's name to Crow again.

Until, of course, these past few weeks. The loss must've been getting to him again. He would mention Yusei a few times a day, and Crow would put up with it. Crow was still getting the attention he craved from Kiryu, and that all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, people I don't know actually like my fic? Thank you very much everyone! The ones who reviewed and set thier alerts and fav'd 3 3 reviews,109 hits, 2 favs and 3 alerts. It's not much but it sure does make me happy :D

I actually wasn't planning on posting the second chapter, but a couple of people like it and want to see more, so what the hell?

So here's the next chapter, this chapter will contain sex. Kiryu and Crow sex in case you guys are here just for the sex. Or you can just scroll past, whatever you guys wanna do.

-----------

"Get up, it's time for breakfest" * Kiryu said, tossing Crow his pale yellow shirt.

"Tch. Like hell I can eat after you made me swallow... THAT." Crow stuck his tongue out and made a gagging sound.

The two made it to the table where Yusei was quietly eating scrambled eggs with his eyes closed. He was still way past tired. Must've had a long night. Jack was next to him, sipping his coffee. They both had thier "uniforms" on. Those cute little vests. Kiryu walked up to the stove and dumped the rest of the scrambled eggs on to a paper plate and took a seat at the table. Crow walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. He pulled out a large plastic jug with a purple liquid inside. He twirled the lid off and began to drink it.

Jack looked over. "I really wish you'd use a cup or something." He said, taking another sip of his coffee while his amethyst eyes ran over the words on the paper.

Crow swallowed the last of it, then looked at Jack with a pout. "I really wish this shit wasn't fucking hot. I like my grape drink cold."

"I really wish I knew how to make a fridge." Yusei added, between bites.

"Mmph." Kiryu said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Crow sighed. "At least we get hot food." He tossed the plastic bottle aside and sat down on the table next to Kiryu. The platnium haired teen stood up, whipped out a map of the city and slammed it to the table. "Alright! Today we are taking control of this area," he said, pointing to a certain point on the map. "We're moving out in five." He said, then continued eating the rest of his eggs.

Yusei yawned and picked up his and Kiryu's plate, then took it to the make-shift sink, which was just a pipe and a bucket, and cleaned off the paper plates. Jack looked up at Crow. "Get your vest. We're leaving in a few."

Crow glared at Kiryu. "I would. Except someone got thier love pudding all over my vest." Jack spat out his coffee.

Kiryu blinked, looking over at Crow. "Hey, it was that, or your hair."

"Fucking gross! I don't want my hair smelling like your cock!"

"You like the taste of it, though."

Crow opened his mouth but then closed it. He didn't know how to respond to that. He liked everything but the filling of the Twinkie.

"If you wash it well, it should come right off." Yusei said from the cornor of the kitchen, placing the paper plates back in the drawer.

Everyone was silent for a second. Until Crow nodded to Yusei and went into the other room to get his vest and wash it.

Jack sighed and took a big gulp off his coffee. And approached Yusei at the sink. He placed the cup in the small tub and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body before him. "How did you know that?" He whispered hotly in the other's ear. Yusei leaned back into the hug, grinned and shrugged. The blond took the other by the shoulders and swiftly turned the smaller one around. He took Yusei's head in his hands and brought him up for a deep kiss. Yusei leaned into the kiss and moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

Kiryu scowled and stomped away. With his mood suddenly dampended, he walked into the bathroom where Crow was furiously scrubbing at his vest with a sponge and soap. Crow was bent over the bath tub, as he dipped the vest in "Fucking hell. Now I have to wait til it dries a-..." Crow looked over and Kiryu, who was glaring daggers at him. "What's your problem?" Crow asked, blinking. Kiryu kicked the door closed and pushed Crow to the ground. Crow winced, his head hitting the ground first. "Wha-" He began to say before Kiryu straddled him and bit down on Crow's neck. Crow gasped and put his hands between thier chests and pushed Kiryu away. "Whoa whoa, what are you doing? We need to g-" Kiryu slapped the hands away and pinned him to the floor. The taller man looked down at his prey. His lover on his back, his shirt riding up slightly and his cheeks rose tinted. Kiryu liked his lips and groped Crow's crotch. Crow bucked his hips and shuddered. "K-Kiryu.." The other man grinned and rubbed Crow's groin in circles with his hand.

This continued until Crow yelled out. "Fucking hell! Just fuck me already!! K-Kiryu.." He breathed heavily, bucking his hips to Kiryu's hand. Kiryu said nothing, and just continued to glare at him with a glazed look over his eyes. Kiryu took his gaze away from Crow and roughly pulled off most of Crow's clothes. Kiryu leaned over and dug around in the drawers where they kept the towels. He pulled out a bottle of lube and popped the cap open. "Wait how long have you been keeping that in ther-aahhh! Shit, that's cold!" Crow yelped when a cold feeling came from his entrance. Crow looked up and noticed that Kiryu was already positioned. "W-Wait.. Kiryu.." The platnium haired boy began to sink his member inside the smaller boy. "F-Fuck!!" Crow tensed up. It hurt. Alot. "Fuck you!!" He yelled out. Kiryu just ignored the boy and bucked his hips, plunging deeper into Crow. "It.. It hurts, you jackass!!" Crow arched his back, and tried to move away, or at least push Kiryu back. He was being rough again. Kiryu began thrusting, and Crow bit his lip and told himself to relax. Crow lifted his hand, and punched Kiryu across the face. "Stop it, you mother fucker!! It fucking hurts!" The taller boy took Crow's wrists and slammed them to the concrete below. He gripped them tightly and began to thrust faster.

After Crow had gotten used to the feeling, he relaxed and took a deep breath. He was bleeding, but at this point he really didn't care. The pleasure was starting to set in. Crow's moans and grunts were now mixed in with lover's. Kiryu's grip went from Crow's wrists to his hips. He pulled him closer, slamming thier bodies together. Crow flinched with pleasure and cried around Kiryu's name. Kiryu, on the other hand, only let out soft moans and stared blankly. Crow placed his hands above his head, and pressed his body to the ground. He discarded his dark green head band and let his his orange locks stick to his forehead while beads of sweat slid down his face.

And yet Kiryu still had that blank stare. Crow swallowed hard and leaned up, taking Kiryu's face in his hands. "Kiryu. Stop and look at me." He whispered. He saw pools of blue, and nothing else. The thrusting stopped. "Kiryu.." Crow shuddered, and pulled him into a hug.

"Crow.." A voice came, hugging him back tightly.

Crow smiled, leaning back now. "You completly zoned out, man." He sighed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that again, alright?"

Kiryu nodded, and gently placed Crow back on to the ground and slipped into him once more. "Crow.." Kiryu whispered, leaning down and letting Crow's legs hook around Kiryu's waist. Kiryu began thrusting once more. He leaned in closer and locked lips with Crow. He let his tongue sliver out from his mouth and run over the smaller boy's tongue. Kiryu moved in and out harder and faster now. He kept his eyes locked with Crow. "Kiryu.." Crow smiled up at him. Kiryu was _here. _No where else.

Crow held on to Kiryu by his shoulders, moaning out his name. Between them, the fristion of they're stomach stimulated Crow's aching length. Feeling even the slightest touch, made him jump. Crow let out a yelp when Kiryu pounded in to him harder. "Oh fuck yes.." He groaned Then Kiryu had found that spot deep within his lover. Crow breathed in sharply and screamed Kiryu's name. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack and Yusei had heard his scream.

Kiryu snickered, and hit that spot over and over again. Crow felt the friction of their stomachs against throbbing member and moaned louder. The sound of skin slapping together and the boys' groans and gasps echoed through the small bathroom. "Kiryu.. Kiryu.. oh fuck.." Crow said as if he was chanting. The smaller boy tensed up as Kiryu leaned down. "I love you.." The older one murmured. Crow let out a ragged laugh and smiled widely. "I fucking love you too."

The two shared a deep kiss as Kiryu hit that sweet spot once more and Crow was finally sent over the edge. He screamed and stuttered Kiryu's name as his essence spilled out of the tip of his manhood on to his stomach. Kiryu felt Crow's inner walls tighten up, and caused him to grip his hips and slam into him harder, as he yelled Crow's name. Kiryu stopped all his motions before coating Crow's inside with his seed.

Kiryu panted and pulled slowly out of the whimpering boy, as blood flowed from Crow's enterance. Crow shuddered and laid his legs down softly on the floor once Kiryu moved to a spot beside him on the cold concrete. "Ow ow.. shit.." Crow winced. He suddenly sat up and glared at Kiryu. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Kiryu blinked. "...The sex?"

Crow sighed heavily. "NO." He yelled. "My asshole is a fucking hallway that you can just walk right through!! That fucking hurt, you fucking jackass!! "

At this point, the white haired boy was beyond confused. "What... the hell."

"A finger or two first would have been nice." Crow mumbled. "FUCK. Now I can't fucking run. How the hell am I supposed to do today's mission?"

Kiryu sat up and brought his hand on his forehead, wiping away the sweat and running it through his locks. "I'm sorry, Crow.." He whispered. Crow rose up and sighed. "Hey.. it's alright. I'll just deal with the pain." He noticed how Kiryu got quiet all of a sudden. "But why did you zone out like that?" Kiryu shrugged, getting dressed. "It's nothing." He said, standing up. With a quick grip on Kiryu's wrist, Crow slammed him back down to the floor. "It's something, Kiryu." Kiryu slapped his hand. "It's NOTHING, Crow." He shouted back, and got to his feet. "I'll tell the others that you're sick and can't go on the mission today. We can handle this one without you." He said, slamming the door before Crow could say anything.

Crow sighed and tossed his vest out of the half full tub. He turned on the faucet and rolled into the bath.

------------

Author's Note: I've been up for 24 hours straight and I just forgot how to spell breakfest.. is it that or breakfeast? cause.. cause it's like a feast.. but I guess it could be a festival of breaks.. I'm so lame. I need to go to sleep or get some McDonalds.

Edit: It's funny cause it's actually spelt breakfast. yum yum,


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews and favs! They mean so much 3

--------------

Knocking on wood. Knocking on wood. Slam. Slam. Kick. Wood breaking. A loud bang.

"CROW!!"

A mumble was heard from the tub.

Yusei dashed to the tub and shook his friend. "Crow!"

The orange haired boy rolled over in the tub. "Mmm.. five more minutes.."

Yusei let out a big sigh. "We couldn't find you, we thought someone kidnapped you or something.."

"Tch. Someone kidnap Crow the Bullet-sama?" Crow joked, sitting up, and ruffling his soaking hair. "Why did you fall asleep in the bath tub? And for 7 hours.." Yusei asked. Crow just shrugged. "I was just tired, I guess.." He lowered his eyes and flopped back into the water. "Alright. Just making sure you weren't hurt or anything." Yusei said, heading to the door way. Crow nodded. "Just lock the door on your way out." He replied.

"There is no door."

"..Where is it?" Crow blinked.

"On the floor."

"...oh okay."

This whole thing about Kiryu was tearing him up inside. Obviously there was something wrong.

The days went on as normal. Dueling, sleeping, eating. The same cycle everyday, with a bit of sex thrown in. Until one night.

"J-Jack.."

"Mm, Yusei?"

The smaller boy lifted his hips up, only to slam them back down. He arched his back, and groaned in pleasure. He placed his hands on Jack's stomach and continued impaling himself on Jack's member

A bead of sweat made its way down the boy's tan colored, and red tinted cheek. His spiked hair bounced up, he arched back. He gritted his teeth, and let out a low moan.

"J-Jack.." He whimpered, pushing down, his groin pressing against the blond's lower belly. "I-It...feels.. A-Ah!" He let out a yelp as Jack lifted Yusei, and slammed his hips back down to his, impaling him.

"Mm.. Yusei.." Jack grinned, leaning up and kissing his neck softly, and biting it lightly. He then pulled back as the boy started moving up and down again. "Yusei.. you're so good.."

Yusei smirked, looking down at him. "M-Mm.." he moved faster now, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Jack's shoulder. "Ahh, Ahh!!" He cried, on his knees, and straddling Jack. He used his knees to move up and down, his entrance being penetrated by Jack. The bi-colored hair boy whimpered, from the pain of the muscles straining in his knees. "Jaaack.."

"Hm." The blond below him grinned. He reached up and grabbed Yusei's hips. He lifted the boy up, and brought him back down. Yusei gasped and ground against him. He leaned over Jack as his eyes fluttered closed. He pushed against Jack's lower stomach, trying to get some sort of contact for his aching peenor. Jack reached up and pinched the tanned boy's nipples. Yusei yelped, and stopped moving. "Ahh.. Ah.. Ja-..Jaack.." He breathed out.

"Do you like this?" Jack whispered.

"Ah.. Ohh.." Yusei just moaned.

"Yusei." He pinched Yusei's nipples harder.

"I-I.. I love it.. "

A smirk. "Do you want me?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Mmm.. really?

"F-Fuck me.. now. Fuck m-me.. fucking hard."

Jack blinked. Yusei would rarely talk dirty. But fuck. It drove Jack crazy. Jack took hold of the boy before flipping them around and pushing him against a bed.

Jack began moving his hips back and forth, thrusting into Yusei. "Y-Yes.." Yusei groaned, running his hand through his hair before gripping tightly on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, please.." Jack thrust roughly into Yusei, keeping on hand on the boy's length. He thrust in deeply, hitting something. Yusei screamed. Found it. Jack continued to hit that spot over and over again, pumping the tanned boy's arousal. Yusei writhed around in pleasure, yelping and whimpering. "Jack.. Jack!!," He shook his head in pleasure. He couldn't take much more. "I-I'm gonna.." Yusei stuttered out. Jack shuddered. Just seeing Yusei in so much pleasure made him want to want to come. He gritted his teeth as he could feel Yusei approach climax. "Yusei.." Yusei's eyes shut tightly, a tears slipping past them before he arched his body off the bed.

He screamed Jack's name loudly.

A loud crash could be heard. Kiryu took the frying pan he was cooking on and tossed it at a nearby wall. He went over to the discarded pan and stomped on it. He then took it, and threw it out the window. "FUCK YOU!!" He screamed.

Crow dropped his fork. "....Kiryu?"

"WHAT?!" He turned around, glaring dagger at the boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa.." Crow stood up, approaching Kiryu. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kiryu scowled. "I hate hearing them."

Crow frowned. "It... hasn't bothered you in a long long time." Since before he got with Crow.

" I just... can't think when they're yelling." Kiryu rubbed his forehead and walked towards the exit.

"When are you gonna stop lying to me?"

Kiryu stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

Kiryu sighed. "Don't say such things." And walked off.

* * *

Short chapter is short. The next one might come soon~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Very long chapter! :D Thank you everyone for the reviews! Even if I get a per chapter, it's still enough to keep me going.

Also! The chapter begins later in the same day where the previous chapter ended.

* * *

Crow slammed his hand on the table. "Kiryu's lying to me."

"What makes you say that?" Jack said, sipping his tea.

"Whenever something happens involving Yusei, he freaks out." He said, recalling the incident ealier that day. The sun was setting now, but that had been on Crow's mind every second of the day.

The dining room was silent for a good minute. Crow could tell that Jack was going to yell at him, or go have a "talk" with Kiryu about it. Luckily, he didn't do any of those things. Jack placed his cup on to the table. "He still feels something for Yusei." He concluded.

Crow sighed and rested his forehead on the table. "He said he was over him.." He twiddled his thumbs under the table on his lip and whimpered quietly. "It's been months since he broke up with him and got with me.."

Jack shrugged, and looked at him. "He was really torn up about breaking up with him."

Crow recalled the nights when Kiryu would smash and throw things in his rage, only to collapse and scream for Yusei to come back to him and that he was sorry. And the restless nights when Crow would stay up with Kiryu talk about all the memories he had with Yusei. What they did, when and where. He remembered every detail. He would continue until he fell asleep, and Crow would be listening the whole time. He was essentially lifeless, but Crow seemed to bring the life right back into Kiryu once they got together.

"He keeps zoning out when we have sex," Crow said, lifting his head from the table and getting up.

Jack said nothing, and sighed. "Talk to him." He replied simply.

Crow nodded and headed into his and Kiryu's room. He found Kiryu at his desk working on, taking some trap cards from his deck and replacing them with other ones. "Kiryu?" The one who's name was called looked up. "Hey," He said, smiling. "Uhm.. I want to talk to you.." Crow mumbled, looking to the floor. It wasn't going to be easy. Kiryu moved from his chair and pranced over to Crow. "Don't say another word.." He whispered, placing a single finger on Crow's lips. Crow swallowed and then grinned. He guessed that the talk could wait. Kiryu slipped his finger into Crow's mouth. Crow snickered and swirled his tongue around the digit while he gripped his lover's wrist softly. He took another finger in his mouth and sucked on them hard. Kiryu shuddered as he felt Crow's tongue slip in between the two fingers.

Kiryu grinned widely and withdrew his fingers from Crow. "You know what this means.."

With a trail of saliva dripping down his chin, Crow pouted. "Fine fine.."Crow got to his knees and ran his hands up Kiryu's thighs and tugged on his belt. Kiryu snickered and wrapped his fingers around Crow's orange spikes. The boy pulled down Kiryu's pants after removing the belt. He saw the bulge in Kiryu's boxers and grinned. "Already hard?" He whispered, looking up into Kiryu's golden eyes. "Mmm.. you drive me crazy." Kiryu licked his lips. Crow swallowed hard and nodded. He figured the talk could wait one more day.

--------------

Crow woke up a punch to his right cheek. He hissed in pain and sat up. "What the f-.." He looked down to see Kiryu sprawled out on the bed, his head on the other side of the bed and his foot on Crow's head. Crow blinked and was tempted to punch Kiryu in his love making devices. But, he decided not to, and got up from the bed. He honestly wasn't expecting to go as far as they did. Sex with Kiryu was great, it just wore them both down, hence him going to bed at 7pm last night instead of the late nights.

The redhead slipped on a pair of pants and walked outside. He traveled down the hall and to the kitchen area. He wanted his grape drank, damnit, "Hey, where's the Kool-Aid?" He asked Jack who was reading the paper in his dark purple boxers at the table. "In the fridge"

"Ah, th-... The fridge?" Crow practically yelled the last portion. He looked to the fridge that was made with scrap metal, and a bunch of duct tape.

"Yusei built it this morning."

Crow bounced a bit. "Fucking right!" He ran into it and opened it. "Oh man! We can have cheese, and ham, and cold drinks, and milk, and " Crow continued.

Yusei walked in, covered in dirt and bruises, and his shirt and pants torn. Jack blinked and set down his paper. "What happened to you?" He called to the boy. Yusei frowned and pointed to the fridge. Crow looked over at him. "Yusei! This is awesome! Thanks for the fridge, man!" Yusei smiled and nodded. "You're welcome," The fridge was a bitch to make. But Yusei did it for the greater good.

Jack grinned and approached Yusei and wrapped his hands around his lover's waist. "How about I thank you properly?" He purred. Yusei blinked then his smiled widened. He leaned closer to the taller one.

"Hey! Yusei was supposed to help me with my deck when I woke up!" Crow spoke up.

Yusei poked his head out. "Oh yeah," He moved from Jack. The blond took his wrist and told his to stay put. Jack approached Crow and took him by the back of the neck and tossed him in the shelf less fridge, cause the red head to run into the milk and the Kool Aid. He winced and looked back. "Jack!! You fu-" Jack slammed the door and placed a chair in front of it. The door banged and swears were heard from inside.

Yusei blinked and was about to go help him, until Jack took a hold of his wrist again. "That will keep him busy for about 20 minutes." He grinned and dragged the smaller boy to thier room.

Once at their destination, Jack slammed the door and pressed Yusei to the wall. Yusei winced when his cheek was pressed against the cold concrete wall. "How long did it take you to build that thing?" He asked, pressing Yusei's body to the wall. He began running his hands up and down the sides of Yusei's body. Yusei shuddered. "6 hours,"

Jack grinned widely and placed his neck on the nape of Yusei's neck. He drank in his scent of dried blood and lightly burned skin. That fridge really did a number on him. He exhales on Yusei's neck, making the the small hairs on the back on the boy's neck stand up and chills run down his slipped off his pants, licking his lips and eagerly awaiting the pleasure he was about to experience.

Meanwhile, Kiryu staggered along and smashed into the chair in front of the fridge, hitting it enough to fall down. He wasn't expecting that to be there, both of the objects before him. Funny thing was, the first thing that ran through his mind was 'Why is there a chair against the fridge?' not 'Where the fuck did this fridge come from?' He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He wondered what he would find in there. Juice, milk, other good that requires to be chilled. He opened the door and out rolled a smaller boy, his orange spike dipping down from being pressed against the ceiling of his previous prison.

"....Crow, wh-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, JACK?! THAT FU-"

A moan was heard from the general direction Jack and Yusei had disappeared to.

Crow bit his lip and smiled shyly. "Ah,.. I guess I'll punch him about that later," He said, standing up and stretching his aching limbs. From account of being stuffed in a small space for about 20 minutes.

Kiryu just stayed silent and grabbed the grape juice jug and drank a bit from it. Moans and grunts could be heard, still. Kiryu just growled and let out a sigh, slamming the fridge door. Crow grabbed a bag of chips from the drawer. He sat at the table and munched on him, watching Kiryu curiously. He awaited the broken objects and temper tantrums from the other man.

"We're not even that loud," He joked, smiling at Crow.

Crow grinned back. "Well, not usually." Huh, Kiryu wasn't freaking out and breaking things anymore.

Kiryu.." Crow looked at him and frowned.

"Yeah?" Kiryu answered him, after taking a few more gulps of his drink.

Crow hesitated for a bit. Was he going to start freaking out and yelling and breaking stuff? "Are you alright?"

Kiryu blinked. "Uh.. Yeah, I am." He said in the midst of the sounds of slapping skin and moans coming from Jack and Yusei's room. "Why?"

"It's just the two love birds are playing baseball right now, and.." Crow bit his lip and Kiryu approached him. "I'm fine," He said with a genuine smile.

"Uh huh.." Crow nodded. Something didn't seem right. Kiryu noticed the puzzled look on Crow's face and sighed softly. "It doesn't bother me, Crow." He said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Crow's forehead.

Crow smiled sheepishly. "Alright.." Crow seemed somewhat relieved but flinched when he heard Jack saying dirty things about what he was going to Yusei. Kiryu paused then laughed. "Want to go for a walk?" He said to Crow. Crow laughed nervously and nodded. "Sure," They got dressed, made their way outside and began their walk.

They walked passed various old and broken buildings, junk piles, rusted cars and other discarded trash. It was far from being beautiful, but it was their home, and they were used to it. The boys walked side by side together, their eyes wandering from the gray sky to the skyscrapers they could see way off in the distance in Tops, and just enjoying each other's company. Crow leaned a bit closer, bumping shoulders with Kiryu and causing their hands to brush up against each other's. A snicker was heard and Kiryu took a hold of Crow's hand. Crow blushed and intertwined his finger's with Kiryu's and gave Kiryu's shoulder a nuzzle with his cheek.

Kiryu had these moments when he would be romantic to Crow. And not just during sex. He once literally swept Crow off his feet and set up a nice dinner for the two. Well, as nice as a dinner can get in the Satellite. It was the thought that counted. Kiryu would pull Crow aside and just hold him. Both sitting on the couch or on the floor just holding each other.

Crow would give back by making him breakfast. Which didn't end well most of the time. After his toast catching on fire, Crow gave up on that idea. He took off one day without saying anything and came back hours later with a dandelion.

Jack found this very amusing. He saw the boy, exhausted and covered in dirt, burst through the door holding the tiny flower to his chest. Crow told this epic tale of how he found a small patch of grass a ways away and grabbed the prettiest flower there. Jack informed him that a dandelion was a weed, and not a flower, and Crow had the saddest look on his face. Jack teased him and Crow just yelled back. Kiryu came in, hearing the yelling and assuming that Jack and Crow were fighting over the last bit of Kool-aid or toothpaste again. Crow and Jack stopped their bickering when their leader stepped into the room.

"_Go on." Jack grinned, shoving Crow forward. Crow slammed into Kiryu's chest, the flower being crushed and bent slightly. "Jack! You almost ruined it!"_

_Kiryu looked down. "Ruined what?"_

_Crow stepped back and hid the flower. He muttered something and looked down. He took a deep breath and held the flower out Kiryu. "igotyouthisflower." He said quickly, looking away._

"_It's a weed." Jack smirked._

"_Shut up!" Crow yelled back, before closing his hands around the flower and pulling it back. "I.. didn't know it was a we-" He was interrupted by Kiryu claiming his lips. Kiryu pulled back and spread Crow's fingers apart and took the flower._

"_I like it. Thank you," He smiled, kissing him once more. Crow gladly took the kiss and pulled back, giving Jack a 'who's-the-bitch-now' look._

Crow's thoughts, and his flashbacks, were interrupted when Kiryu pulled him close. They stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Kiryu asked, fiddling with the bolt on his earring. Crow grinned and nuzzled against the hand. "That time I brought you that dandelion." Kiryu smiled back and kissed Crow's forehead. "I remember that," He said softly, leaning down and sharing a soft kiss with the boy. Kiryu whispered a soft "I love you," and Crow nodded and said it back. The two made their way back to the house once they saw the sun reach its peak in the sky.

They walked into the kitchen to see Yusei and Jack sitting at the table. Yusei fiddling with his duel disk and Jack drinking his coffee. The team exchanged greetings and Kiryu grabbed the map from his pocket and slammed it on to the table. Kiryu pointed to a spot on the far left, the distorted rectangle that was label with a large "W" in black marker. "We're going there today, so get ready." He said, looking at all of them. They nodded and went to their rooms to grab their decks and duel disk.

-----

After much walking, they made it to the area. It was completely desolate. It was too quiet. "Come out!!" Kiryu yelled, looking around. A great number of them appeared from the buildings. They walked out and surrounded the group. "You guys ready?" Kiryu said, glancing at the team behind him. "Hell yeah!" Crow yelled. Jack smirked and Yuusei nodded.

Suddenly, the group divided up into four smaller bundles, and took off to different directions. Kiryu told them to split up and they did so.

Crow ran after a group of six and backed them into a corner. "Who's first?!" He grinned and held up the hand cuff rope. One stepped forward, markers covering his face and his head full of black spiked hair. Crow tossed the hand cuffs and attached them to the other's duel disk. "DUE-" The man grabbed the rope and pulled Crow over harshly, causing him to land on the ground. The other men surrounded him. One stomped on Crow's back, while their leader, the one who was Crow's opponent, and stepped on his shoulder. "You Team Satisfaction boys piss me off." He growled. Crow just tilted his head up and spat right in his face. The leader wiped the spit from his face, hissing, and delivered a hard kick to the boy's temple. Crow yelled out and felt his hearing go out. He felt dizzy. He mumbled some swears and dropped out cold. The last thing he heard was the sound of Jack screaming Yuusei's name from far away.

-----

Crow was awakened to a rough kick to the stomach. "Wh-Wha…" He opened his eyes and saw men surrounding him. Dust filled his notrils and he sneezed. He surveyed the area. It looked like a basement. And a small one at that.

He growled and stood up, reading to punch one of the men, but was quickly pulled back down. He hit the wall and felt a tight metal collar clasped around his neck. "What the hell?!" He tugged at it and the chain nailed into the wall. One of the men kicked him in the stomach, causing Crow to fall forward, as much as the color would let him and was left gasping for air.

"C-Crow!!" A voice yelled.

Crow looked over and saw Yusei, next to him and in the same situation as himself, chained to the wall. Yusei seemed beaten up. With a black eye and bleeding lip.

The men moved closer as the two boys looked up at the figures looming over them. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." The leader grinned.

* * *

What, don't give me that look.

The only thing I have to say, is that Jack would so have dark purple boxers.

Next chapter might come soon! Please review/comment/leave questions or whatever. It leaves me inspiried 3


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, 10 reviews :D Thank you so much everyone!

And~ as a celebration, I'm going to keep writing Bullets. I had originally stopped writing after the chapter after this because I just lost interest, but with all these reviews and feedback from the readers.. You all gave me the inspiration to continue. Thank you!!

I've got one more chapter after this that hasn't been posted, and I need to work on the one right after that one. So, I was thinking that this story should be wrapped up by the 8th or 9th chapter. I already know how it's going to end, it's just a matter of getting there.

Anyway, here's the story~ **Just one warning for some a little blood and gore in this chapter**

* * *

There they were, chained to the wall by their necks in front of men with hungry eyes.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" Yuusei yelled, leaning back against the wall. One of the men delivered a punch to Yuusei's stomach and Yuusei gasped. "Be quiet. You'll see." The man whispered. Crow growled and raised his leg to kick one in the shin, hard. That man hissed and lifted his foot, stomping on Crow's ankle. He slammed his foot down once more and ground it against the floor. Crow shuddered and tried to pull back. "Back off, you fucker!!" He twisted his ankle, trying to get it out from under the man's foot. But, that just made it worse.

Yuusei, who had now recovered from the blow to the stomach, kicked the man off of Crow. Crow gasped and held his ankle, tossing his boot and sock to reveal the swelling, colored in purple on blue. "F-Fuck.." Crow hissed.

The leader leaned forward. "You, especially, piss me off."

Crow grinned, his confident side showing and his adrenaline pumping. "Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked. The leader scowled and whipped out an object. Crow felt a ring of cold metal press to his shoulder, and he stopped grinning.

Crow's eyes widened as a shot rang through the air. He felt the small, metal bullet pierce his skin. It dived through his shoulder. He could feel each strand of his muscles and ligaments breaking apart and splitting into two. The bullet went through his body and stopped just before the outer layer of skin, sitting still and stuck. Crow sat frozen in place, not believing what just happened. Blood poured out of the wound and down his body. Crow held the wound and screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. He hunched forward, grinding his teeth letting out short yelps. He breathed heavily and looked at the concrete floor, blood splashing on to the ground. He heard the sound of Yuusei yelling his name and cursing at his captors. The men just laughed.

They turned to Yuusei. "And you're the quiet one.." One said. Yuusei scowled and pressed his back to the wall. A man came down and straddled Yuusei. Yuusei immediately rose his fist and punched the man right in the face. The man took the hit and punched back, busting Yuusei's lip. Yuusei gasped and felt something small in his mouth. He spat it out, the tiny blood covered tooth hitting the ground. The man above him struck him once more, across the temple, sending Yuusei into a daze. He pressed his hand to Yuusei's stomach and dragged the shirt that was tucked in Yuusei's pants and pulled it up.

Crow saw this and quickly tried to stand up. "Don't you da-" He was interrupted by a swift kick to his stomach. Crow had, once again, gotten the wind knocked out of them. His eyes were laid on his friend who was struggled desperately trying to get the man, who was touching him, off.

The one over Yuusei ran his hand up Yuusei's shirt and grinned. "We're gonna make you scream tonight."

Crow knew what was coming next. He gripped his chain, and put his good foot to the wall, pulling violently. "Yuusei!! Yuusei!!!" He screamed. He saw a gun being lifted and pointed to him, the barrel of the silver magnum shining in the sun that was just about to disappear below the horizon. Crow flinched and moved to the side, the new bullet flying towards him and landing in Crow's side. The side of the bullet penetrated the skin, making this wound not as serious as the one his shoulder was plagued with. Crow let out another scream of agony and held his side with his good hand. Crow turned around and pressed his head to the wall, grinding his teeth and trying not to yelp at the pain traveling through his body.

As soon as the man groped Yuusei's chest, an explosion was heard. Concrete, various metal and wood debris flew towards them and the group covered their heads. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Jack and Kiryu. The taller once glanced over and say the man with his hands on Yuusei. Jack ran over and wasted no time pulling that man off his lover. He gripped his hair and slammed his forehead right on to his knee. Once Jack heard a satisfying crack, he moved on to the other men, kicking them and punching them. Kiryu helped, of course, striking the men until they were all knock out, or unable to move. Kiryu ran forward.

"K-Kiryu!" Crow held out his good arm, happy to see his lover, after all he's been through.

Kiryu ran past Crow, without hesitation, and brought the boy next to him into a tight embrace.

"I almost lost you, Yuusei.."

* * *

Yeah, he just did.

New chapter will be soon. Review please~ I'd like to know what you'd guys think, even if it's just a few words.


	6. Chapter 6

Whew, sorry that took so long. I was wondering where I was going with this story, and I finally figured it out! :D This story is going to stop at a minimum of 10,000 words. So after this chapter, we'll be at.. 8,500 ish? I'm thinking about having another chapter after this, and then the 8th or the 9th chapter will be the last. But still! 10,000 words is like, a miracle for me, haha. I finished only one story in my lifetime. And that was only 3,000 words, and I was 12. S-So I think I can do better now! Hahaha. I keep seeing my friends who can write 5000 words a day, or my girlfriend who can do 8000 words in one day, and I'm like "D: HOW DO YOU GUYS DO THAT" It's so cool X3! Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

"K-Kiryu!" Crow held out his good arm, happy to see his lover, after all he's been through.

Kiryu ran past Crow, without hesitation, and brought the boy next to him into a tight embrace.

"I almost lost you, Yuusei.."

Crow's fingers grasped the air, expecting Kiryu.

He wasn't there.

He was hugging Yuusei. He was clinging to him. Holding him tight, as if he was at the edge of a cliff about to fall. He was embracing him, nuzzling his head and running his hand through his hair.

Crow sat there, his hands lowering. He needed to be in Yuusei's place, he should be.

Jack didn't really care who was in the way. He ripped Kiryu off of Yuusei, and literally tossed him aside. Yuusei seemed more eager to see Jack, he stood up, but was quickly pulled back down by the chain and collar. Jack turned around and kicked around the men, trying to find the keys. He spotted the metal and grabbed it. He quickly unlocked Yuusei's collar. Yuusei stood up, finally able to properly. He practically tackled Jack and Jack held him tight. Jack leaned back and held Yuusei's head in his hands, his eyes darting around his face, examining it and noticing the bruises and blood. Jack scowled and spoke softly. "They touched you."

Yuusei nodded, still shaking.

"No.." Jack said, growling, referring to the man who had groped Yuusei's chest. "He fucking put his fucking dirty hands on you. Over you." Yuusei nodded, biting his lip. Jack held him tightly and rubbed his back, taking in the feeling that Yuusei was safe. Beaten, but still safe.

When Kiryu was knocked aside, Crow reached for him again. Keys slid his way and he quickly undid his collar. Kiryu was just standing there, watching the affection that Jack was giving and Yuusei smiling softly, receiving said affection.

Crow's eyes started to blur.

"KIRYU." Crow yelled. Kiryu was in that daze again.

Kiryu looked over suddenly, noticing Crow. Kiryu latched on to him. Crow tried to pull away. "Nice to fucking know that y-" Kiryu pressed his lips to Crow's. The boy whimpered and pushed him back. That wasn't what he needed right now. Kiryu began to speak.

"Crow, I was so worried."

Lie.

His words stung.

Jack swept Yuusei off his feet and held him bridal style. Yuusei could walk, but Jack wanted to carry him. He wasn't going to let the boy out of his arms anytime soon. Crow, on the other hand, needed to be carried. On account of his sprained ankle. Kiryu stood up and let go of Crow. He watched Jack carry Yuusei out, the big smile on Yuusei's face. Crow tugged on Kiryu's pant leg, and Kiryu looked back. "H-Hey.. can you.." Crow muttered, pointing to his swollen ankle.

"You can walk." Kiryu said, walking off.

Crow felt the words sink it. And burn.

He watched Kiryu move. Crow hissed, and crawled a bit closer. "Kiryu!" He yelled. He just continued to walk. "Kiryu!" Crow continued to yell. Here he was, on his hands and knees, reaching out for his lover who was just walking away.

"KIRYU!"

Covered in sweat, Crow shot up. He noticed Yuusei leaning over, with a worried look on his face. "Crow, you were screaming.." Yuusei said, wiping the sweat from his friend's forehead. "Wh-Where's Kiryu?" He shuddered, looking over. "He's in the living room." Yuusei said. Crow nodded also and let out a sigh. Kiryu's harsh tone. Telling him to walk, and then moving away from him. Crow on his knees and screaming for Kiryu. All a dream..right?

Crow swallowed, and winced as he tried to stretch. "When did I pass out?"

Yuusei spoke quietly. "Right after you Kiryu.. Walked away from you."

I'm a terrible person, I know :D Please review, and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Long time no see, huh? Yeah, things around here have been.. different. But peaceful. I m out of school now, until I apply for college, and I m working part-time too. So my life is going through a lot of changes, plus I've recently lost a few people that were important figures in my life, so that drained me for a while. But hey, life goes on.

I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me, and being amazing reviewers and everything! You guys really give me motivation for writing more. Thank you all~

QueenHelba- Thank you! I like to think I do my crazy Kiryu well ;_; And yes, I find it harder to write when I m feeling rushed, but I got this~ Thank you for the constant reviews!

* * *

Crow swallowed, and winced as he tried to stretch. "When did I pass out?"

"Right after you Kiryu.. Walked away from you."

Crow's eyes widened. "Th…that.. bastard.." He grabbed on to Yuusei's shoulder, shaking him, which cause pain for the both of them. "Y-You saw what he did! Didn't you?" Yuusei pushed Crow's hands down carefully and nodded sadly.

Crow pulled his hands back and clenched his fists. "He was all over you! He ran to YOU first!" He said, and Yuusei looked away, nodding at everything he said.

He was quite shocked too. Crow hopped out of bed, exclaiming the fact that he was going to fucking kill his significant other before falling flat on his stomach. "Crow!" Yuusei yelled, pulling him up. "Your ankle is still sprained, you need to stay in bed." He said, but still Crow kicked and struggled. "I need to fucking punch that fucker's lights out, Yuusei!" Yuusei pushed him forcefully to the bed and shook his head. "I'll get him for you," He stood up and left the room, leaving Crow sprawled on the bed and ready to punch the hell out of something.

Kiryu entered a few minutes later and Crow delivered a punch to his face as soon as he was close enough. Kiryu stumbled back and held his bruised cheek. "..What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?" Crow huffed, not feeling very satisfied after just one punch.

Kiryu stared at him. You could see one and two being put together inside of his head via his golden eyes. Kiryu ignored the pain in his cheek and hopped on to the bed and quickly gathered up Crow in his arms. "Crow.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.."

Crow placed his hands on the taller boy's stomach and tried to push him away. "'Sorry"'s not gonna cut it!" He said, not wanting to be touched, even if it was Kiryu. "You fucking left me! I couldn't walk and you just left me! And you fucking went after YUUSEI before you even LOOKED at me!" Crow screamed, his throat becoming raspy at the last syllable. He had his hands on Kiryu's chest, tightening around the fabric of his shirt. Even though he was telling him to leave him alone, Crow wanted him so bad to stay by his side. That's all he's ever really wanted all this time.

"I..I know.. I'm sorry.." Kiryu lowered his head and placed his hands on Crow's fists that balled up on his shirt. "I.. wasn't thinking.. My mind just went blank.." He shuddered. Crow sighed and nodded. He 'zoned out' again.

"J-Just…" Crow was done screaming. "Don't do th-that again.." He placed his forehead on Kiryu's collarbone and bit his lip. "I was f-fucking s-scared.. You dumbass-!" He choked out a gasp as tears sprang from his eyes. Crow didn't like to cry often. But after his heart being stepped on, and being shot twice..

Kiryu wrapped his arms around him and pulled the boy into his lap. Kiryu would do this when Crow was upset, angry or hurt. Kiryu hadn't done this in a while, so Crow's heart skipped a beat when he was pulled so close. Kiryu didn't say a word and just held him tight while Crow cried. Crow might've even thought that Kiryu was zoning out again. At the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to cry.

_

Crow overestimated the guy's strength, for he was able to walk, barely, on his sprained ankle the next day. Crow liked to think his bones were made of steel. He still had to cling on to a wall or furniture to get around, but it was better than nothing. He walked, or more like limped, out of his room and down the hall to the living room. He found Yuusei and Jack sitting down together. Jack was sitting on the couch, with his leg over the other like he usually does. Yuusei was on top of him, straddling his lap comfortably as Jack's higher knee kept the boy from falling back. Yuusei held on to Jack's shoulders softly, running his thumb affectionately over the skin.

The scene didn't look sexual or anything of the sort. It looked cozy. Yuusei had his eyes closed with a big smile on his face, while Jack had the same expression. Yuusei leaned in and nuzzled Jack's cheek with his, causing a small snicker from the larger one. The bi-colored hair boy was usually never the one to make the first move or initiate anything, but he seemed very elated today. Maybe it was a "Thank God I'm alive" feeling and he was taking advantage of it. Either way, Yuusei was still nuzzling.

Jack leaned in and ran the bridge of his nose up Yuusei's jaw line, and then to his cheekbone, caressing him softly. Jack had his hands locked in fingers behind Yuusei's lower back, as a way of saying "You're not getting away from my snuggles" While Yuusei had his body pressed to his, as a way of saying "I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing."

This whole scene was so sensual and intimate. They were nuzzling and cuddling like lovesick kitty cats, just enjoying each other's presence and thanking God that the he or the other was still with him.

Right, speaking of sick. Crow looked on in envy. It was as if there was love and fluff and everything cute radiating from the couple. Crow missed lovey-dovey and affectionate Kiryu. Crow sighed and left the room. Only in his dreams, he guessed.

Crow limped into the other room, where Kiryu was sitting at a desk with his deck laid out. Kiryu looked up from his cards and ran to Crow. "You should be in bed, Crow!" He exclaimed, embracing Crow and holding him up, being mindful of the bullet wounds. Crow grinned and shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry." Kiryu lifted him up and sat him on his chair, running his hand down Crow's cheek once he was sitting. "How are you feeling today?"

Crow nuzzled the hand. "I'm feeling alright." He said, leaning his head in for Kiryu, expecting a kiss. Kiryu pulled back, standing up and looking down at Crow.

He had that blank look in his eyes again. That same look that reminded Crow of that night a long time ago.

_Thump thump thump-!_

_Screaming._

_Kiryu._

_Nights were filled with Kiryu's fists banging against the wall, Kiryu's cries, begging for Yuusei to come back to him, and that he was sorry. It had been a few months since Yuusei had broken up with Kiryu. And Kiryu was a wreak. During the day he would be fine, but at night, when things started to settle down, he would break. He would hit the wall, break things, scream and shout and cry._

_Crow would be there for him, picking up the pieces of whatever broke, wiping his tears away, calming his sobs. Every night._

_But for the past few nights, things were quiet. _

_This could be very good, or very bad. Kiryu could be gone. Kiryu could have gotten over it. Whatever it was, Crow was enjoying a quiet night._

_He was suddenly shook awake. Crow groaned and swatted at the one above him. "Nnng.. Go away, I'm sleeping.."_

_"Crow.." His name slipped past Kiryu's lips and left chills._

_Crow sat up and yawned. "Hey.. What's wrong?"_

_"Come with me.." Kiryu whispered, taking Crow's hand._

_The boy nodded tiredly and followed Kiryu into his room. Crow figured that he needed someone to cry on again, or to just talk to, like he did many nights before._

_The last thing Crow heard was a door shut and lock. Then he felt lips against his. Crow mumbled and pushed Kiryu back. "Ki-Kiryu! What are you doing?" Oh, but he didn't want Kiryu to stop. This was his dream come true. Who wouldn't want to be kissed by their crush? But something didn't seem right about this._

_"Crow.. Please.." He muttered, slamming Crow against the wall. He pressed his lips to Crow's neck and sucked gently. He grabbed Crow's crotch and squeezed, causing the smaller one to let out a yelp. All of this seemed to happen without hesitation._

_"H-Hey! Kiryu! St-..Aahhh!" Crow moaned as Kiryu rubbed small circles of his palm into Crow's groin. Crow placed his foot to the wall and pushed away from him, but Kiryu just slammed him back to the wall, roughly. Crow winced and shook his head. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

_Kiryu kissed him softly on the lips. Just softly. "I don't want the other to wake up.." He whispered, placing loving kisses to his lips. Just loving. Which was confusing the hell out of Crow. "N-No.. Kiryu, stop.." He mumbled, trying to push away from the taller one as he began to tug at his shirt. _

_"We both know you want this," _

_Crow froze and he felt his stomach drop. "Wh..What?"_

_It all seemed to happen so fast. Crow was pushed against the wall, holding on to Kiryu's shoulders as he pounded into him. In and out, in and out, occasionally stopping to rotate himself inside of Crow's body, causing the other to scream in pleasure. All that was heard was Crow's yelps and moans, and the sound of slapping skin. Kiryu was completely silent. _

_Kiryu took Crow in his arms and gently placed him on the bed. Crow felt a hand trailing around his face, measuring every curve and contour, and staring at him, admiring his face and the beauty of the boy recovering from his orgasm. Crow swatted the hand away, mumbling something in annoyance. _

_The next morning, Kiryu woke up to the feeling of being punched in the face, by actually getting punched in the face. Kiryu growled and opened his eyes, seeing a half naked Crow above him, holding his fists up and ready to give out more of those punches. "You jackass! What the hell was that for?" Crow yelled._

_Kiryu blinked lazily and looked around. "…I think I should be asking you that."_

_"I… you… we….. Yeah.." Crow mumbled, hiding under the covers. Everything came back to Kiryu and he just smiled. He pulled Crow in his arms and slid the covers under the boy's chin. "I'm sorry if it caught you off guard, it was just something I've been holding in for a while.." He whispered as Crow moved to snuggle against him. _

_"I like you, Crow."_

"Crow?"

And just like that, he was snapped out of his thoughts. The man he had been thinking about was back at his desk and looking at him. "Do you want to lay down?"

"H-Huh? ….Oh.. Will you come with me?"

Kiryu smiled and let out a soft sigh. "Sure." He set down his cards and helped Crow to the bed. Crow flopped on the bed and snuggled into the pillows. It had been a while since he laid down here. The last time he was here, Kiryu was upset about Yuusei. But that hadn't happened in a while, so in a way, he was thankful that he didn't come back to this bed.

Kiryu laid down next to Crow and pulled him into a loving embrace and kissed his forehead. Crow felt butterflies in his stomach, as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Kiryu's. The taller boy accepted the kiss and pulled Crow in closer, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss.

Crow was overjoyed, and just clung on to Kiryu, wishing this moment would last forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it will be up before the end of the new year!

If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask them in your review or message me on aim at "Heart Biimu" (without the quotes, derp) I'd love to talk with all of you!


End file.
